


Inktober: Searching

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Clint Barton, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Stubborn Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “I think we should call it quits and ask FRIDAY for help.” Bucky pushed aside the array of hangers and clothes in the closet.Steve hoisted up the edges of the blankets and sheets that dangled off the side of the bed so he could get a better look at the space underneath. “No. We will find him.”Bucky huffed and knocked the clothes back into place. “Steve, now is not the time to be proud or stubborn. Clint’s missing.”





	Inktober: Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Happy StarkSpangledWinterHawk month, everyone! This month I will be posting drabbles and snippets based on [this Inktober ](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/) challenge.
> 
> As I'm sure many will point out, this story isn't handwritten/in ink. To which I say: Print it out. There's your ink. Sass aside though, there is no reading my handwriting, so please enjoy the typed version of these drabbles. 
> 
> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165925313421/inktober-searching).

“I think we should call it quits and ask FRIDAY for help.” Bucky pushed aside the array of hangers and clothes in the closet. His mouth was pressed thin. His sharp gaze darted to the floor of the closet.

Steve hoisted up the edges of the blankets and sheets that dangled off the side of the bed so he could get a better look at the space underneath. All of his enhanced senses were telling him that Clint wasn’t in the room. He didn’t hear Clint’s heartbeat or breathing. Nor could he pick up Clint’s personal musk.  However, process of elimination insisted that Clint had to be hidden somewhere in the bedroom. “No. We will find him.”

Bucky huffed and knocked the clothes back into place. “Steve, now is not the time to be proud or stubborn. Clint’s missing.”

Steve pushed himself off the floor and onto his knees. He folded his arms atop the bedspread. “I know, but he’s a kid. He couldn’t have gotten far.”

“He’s a kid who was raised in the circus. Just ‘cause he can’t remember being an adult, doesn’t mean he doesn’t remember the basketful of tricks the circus taught him.”

“Basketful?”

“He knows more than a handful if he’s managed to sneak away and hide himself.” Bucky rubbed at his head while his rested one hand on his hip. “I’m getting worried, Steve.”

Guilt twisted in Steve’s gut. That was two worried boyfriends now. After Clint had been zapped by some de-aging device, Tony had quickly taken on being Clint’s guardian. It had driven Clint nuts at first, but eventually Clint had grown fond of Tony. Especially when Tony gave him new arrows and a quiver to play with.

Clint loved playing with Bucky, but he was cautious around,“ _Captain America._ ” Of Clint’s paramours, Tony was the one Clint responded to with both joy and respect. So when Bruce and T’Challa said they needed Tony’s assistance in reversing Clint’s condition, Tony had been concerned about leaving Clint with just Steve and Bucky.

Steve had promised that he would keep Clint safe.

Barely two hours later, and he had lost Clint.

“FRIDAY is going to tell Tony.” Steve sighed and hung his head.

“FRIDAY doesn’t need to tell Tony, because Clint decided to visit Tony. Isn’t that right, Legolas?” Tony strolled into the bedroom. He held Clint’s hand. He kept a smile on his face, but his eyes burned with betrayal and anger.

Clint fiddled with one of his hearing aids. He scrunched his nose like there was an odor in the air. “I’m going to read that book one day, and if Legolas is a chump, I’m going to get you back.”

“I’m terrified.” Tony ruffled Clint’s hair.

Clint swatted Tony’s hand away and scowled. He acted angry, but he never let go of Tony’s hand or pulled away.

The tension dropped from Bucky. “Hey, there’s my shooting range buddy.”

“That’s a good idea,” Tony said. “You two should practise your shots. You mind doing that while I chew Steve out, Legolas?”

“I want to see Captain America get chewed out,” Clint said.

“Tony,” Steve began.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony raised his voice. His tone was so parental, Steve had flashbacks of his mother chastising him. “I am very disappointed in you.”

“Yeah!” Clint seconded.

“Yeah!” Bucky thirded.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted in betrayal.

Bucky shrugged. “I’m just taking the winning side.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Some boyfriend. At least Clint had the excuse of being de-aged.

Tony continued, “You have a highly intelligent AI at your disposal, and instead of using her to locate Clint, you search the place like it’s the 1940s.”

“What?” Clint asked. His eyes went wide and round. “FRIDAY can do that?”

Tony shrugged. “She can do just about anything.”

Clint stared at the ceiling in awe and fright.

“Also,” Tony whirled on Bucky, “don’t think you’re off the hook either. I know Steve’s stubbornness is why you two didn’t ask for FRIDAY’s help right away, but you still could have done so.”

Bucky didn’t look the least bit ashamed. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. “So what do you want me and Steve to do to make it up to you?”

“Ice cream!” Clint chimed in.

Tony nodded. “And something else that we will discuss later, but for now, you two are going to buy him ice cream.”

“You need ice cream too.” Clint tugged on Tony’s arm.

Tony sighed forlornly, but the faux smile that had been on his face turned genuine. “All right, but only because Steve and Bucky are terrible guardians.”

“I’ve had worse, but they were the easiest to lose.” Clint chuckled.

“Hey!” Steve and Bucky shouted in unison.

Steve wasn’t really offended though. After all, he was a super solider who had served in World War Two, yet he couldn’t keep track of a prepubescent kid. He deserved that jab.


End file.
